


Rebound

by Chiomi, Wolftraps (AlwaysBoth)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiomi/pseuds/Chiomi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysBoth/pseuds/Wolftraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thinks he should probably feel bad about this. It's a rebound, plain and simple, but Stiles is the kind of guy who <em>commits</em>. It's hard to care about little things like scruples, though, when the thing Stiles is committing to so diligently is Danny's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> idk, it's just porn

Danny thinks he should probably feel bad about this. It's a rebound, plain and simple, but Stiles is the kind of guy who _commits_. It's hard to care about little things like scruples, though, when the thing Stiles is committing to so diligently is Danny's dick.   
  
Last he knew, Stiles was a virgin, so where he learned how to suck cock like this is beyond him. Maybe that hot guy he claimed was his cousin. Fuck, he was ripped. But Danny can't even fantasize much about those ridiculous abs or licking his tattoo, because Stiles is here, doing this thing with his tongue that makes Danny see sparks behind his eyelids.   
  
"Fuck, Stiles," he breathes, and Stiles groans around his cock when Danny pulls his hair. He bucks up uncontrollably, and expects Stiles to pull back, but instead he just takes Danny further into his mouth. Further, until finally he gags a bit, throat contracting around Danny's cock, and pulls back. "There is no way you're a virgin."   
  
Another pang of guilt runs through Danny at the pleased grin Stiles gives him, but his erection doesn't falter, not faced with the sight of Stiles, still there, naked between his legs.   
  
"I may have practiced," Stiles says, voice slightly scratchy. He licks his lips and looks awkward, unsure, for the first time since he stripped off Danny's boxers. And this whole thing is a bad idea, but while Danny has never considered Stiles boyfriend material, the guy has a way of getting under his skin, and he's never been able to brush him off, tell him no, for long.   
  
So that flash of insecurity and hope has Danny sitting up, catching swollen lips in a kiss and reaching for the lube in the headboard. He pulls back, pauses only for a moment to wonder when the fuck _Stiles_ got so hot. Danny coats two of his fingers in lube and lays back, bending and spreading his legs a little bit more to give himself better access, then slowly pushes a finger into his ass, feeling the stretch, but more than that, savoring the awe on Stiles's face. “We’re really doing this?”   
  
Danny grins, then loses it when his own fingers distract him. “Yes, Stiles. You should put on the condom.”   
  
Stiles fumbles with the foil packet, still staring at Danny’s ass until Danny says, “C’mon.”   
  
He rips open the packet and starts pulling it on, but he’s doing it backwards and it keeps getting caught on itself. Danny stops him with a soft huff of a laugh. “No, give it here.”   
  
“Huh?” Stiles asks, looking kind of lost. His cock twitches when Danny wraps his hand around it, and twitches again when Danny flips the condom and it rolls down nice and smooth. Stiles leans down and kisses him thoroughly with his hot wet mouth. When they stop for air, Stiles drops his head to Danny’s shoulder and looks down between them. He takes a shaky breath. “Compliments aside, I really haven’t done this before, so you’re going to have to tell me what you want me to do.”   
  
“Right now I want you to stick your dick in me,” Danny says, and it’s gorgeous the way Stiles hips twitch forward. He brings his knees up, and Stiles lines his dick up and starts pushing in slowly. He stills when the head is in, and Danny can see sweat pop up on his collarbones. Danny rolls his hips back against him, and Stiles slides in further.   
  
Putting a hand on Danny’s knee, Stiles pushes it back and away, and says, “Fuck.”   
  
“That’s the idea.”   
  
Stiles snorts out a laugh, and convulses forward with it. He slides home, balls resting against Danny’s ass. They both still, Danny trying to keep his breathing steady. He shifts slightly and Stiles takes in a sharp breath. “You can move,” Danny tells him.   
  
Stiles slides partway out, more careful than Danny would have expected, and slides back in just as slow. He does it another couple times before Danny wraps his free leg around Stiles' waist, changing the angle. And wow, yeah, that’s nice. Danny reaches for his dick and gives it a few slow tugs in time with Stiles’ thrusts. Stiles watches like it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and thrusts faster.   
  
Danny comes messily between them, and Stiles starts swearing, voice high and tight; he comes a moment later. He pulls out slowly, which Danny appreciates, and ties off the condom, which only takes him two tries, and throws it out while Danny wipes his stomach with his discarded shirt.   
  
Stiles sits back on the edge of the bed, all uncomfortable angles and awkwardness and Stiles again. “Hey, so I know this was a rebound and all” - Danny makes a protesting noise, because it’s true but it feels rude to have Stiles know that, especially since he’s had fun. Stiles grins at him like quicksilver. “No, dude, it’s fine, I knew what was going on. I just wanted to tell you that, if you wanted to, I’d be totally down for doing this again.”   
  
Danny can't help but think he might be, too. 


End file.
